gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ho Selecta!
Ho Selecta! is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories given to protagonist Toni Cipriani by Salvatore Leone from his home in Saint Mark's, Portland Island, Liberty City. Mission Toni drops by Salvatore's home and walks in during an argument he's having with his wife, Maria Latore. Sal tells Toni to make sure that the strikers are pre-occupied. Toni decides to get some prostitutes to keep them amused, and picks six prostitutes from around the city to take to the strikers at the entrance of Portland Harbor, but must do so in six in-game hours (six gameplay minutes) before the picket line's shift changes. The locations of eight prostitutes are provided. In most cases, these prostitutes may be found roaming in random parts of Portland, but two in Saint Mark's are currently providing services to other customers, thus requiring the intervention of the player (by killing said customers). After bringing at least six prostitutes to the strikers, the player completes the mission. Script (Toni walks in Salvatore's house during an argument with Maria) Maria Latore: Is this one of your new doggies, Sal? Toni Cipriani: Mr. Leone? Salvatore Leone: Toni! Come sta? I'm glad you showed up. I want you to do something for me... If I can't get that bitch of a union boss on my side, I can sure as shit get her guys to play along. You capiche? (Toni drives to the prostitute at the AMCo. Petrol Station in Harwood and kills the three men with her) Toni Cipriani: Come on, let's go. (Toni picks up the girl next to the Construction Site in Hepburn Heights) Prostitute #1: So where's the party, Sugar? (Toni picks up the girl on the other side of the construction site) Prostitute #2: Hey, baby! Looking for a good time? (Toni drops the three prostitutes off at the docks in Portland Harbor and then picks up the girl up the road from the docks) Prostitute #3: Are you all alone, Sweetie? (Toni drives to Saint Mark's and disturbs a client in an alleyway) Client: Get your own girl, butthead. (Toni kills the client and picks up the girl, before picking up a sixth girl a block away) Prostitute #4: Hey, good looking? Wanna have some fun. Post mission phone call Maria Latore: Hello Fido! It's Maria. Salvatore gave me your number... well I found it in his address book. But whatever! You're his new doggy, right? Well, I want to go walkies. I'll expect you over soon. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $500, regardless of how many more prostitutes are brought in. The missions Frighteners for Salvatore and Shop 'Til You Strop for Maria Latore are unlocked. The Avenging Angels side mission is also available from this point onwards, as Liberty City News reports on the establishment of the Liberty City chapter of the organization. External link * Ho Selecta! mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 Version Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories